


murmullo

by JupiterStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: 两个在电影院交头接耳的不文明男孩





	murmullo

这电影好无聊，提姆抱怨，我都说主角第一次挑战一定会失败，然后在寻找圣器的时候一边打反派一边和女主角培养感情，你看吧。

杰森戴着3D眼镜转过头来看他，好吧。

过了一会儿，果然，大银幕上，男女主角在玫瑰花园前，背对大海接吻。

提姆：我就说，等下就又会打起来。

电影里的情侣亲到一半，果然就又被反派大军拆散了。然后又开始乒乒乓乓地打起来，毁了很多房子。

提姆：是吧，这电影真的好无聊。

杰森：嘿，要怎样你才能不抱怨呢。提姆转头看他，在看这部电影的时候吗？不可能。

杰森只好把3D眼镜摘了，捧住提姆的脸颊，吻上了他的嘴唇。提姆瞪大了3D眼镜后的双眼，然后还是把他闭上了。他们分开，杰森说，这样你就没办法抱怨了吧。提姆笑着喘着，凑上去再次吻上杰森。高压枪乱射和房屋倒塌的声音响彻电影院，而他们躲在其中接吻，比电影里的男女主角浪漫多了。

在杰森情难自已地把手伸进提姆卫衣下摆，向上不断抚摸，最后驻留在胸前，手指在那一点周围绕圈时，提姆难耐地哼哼了两声，他抬头看杰森，3D眼镜都遮不住他双眼中的欲望。我觉得我们可以走了，他说。

雪已经停了一天，路面的冰正在融化。提姆搂着杰森的腰坐在摩托车上，笑声骂声被寒风和冰雪带走。他们回到杰森的安全屋。提姆一进屋反而比在外面更觉得冷，冷得牙齿打颤。他走到厨房，要给自己冲一杯热巧克力。杰森绕进来，靠在洗手池边上问他，要加棉花糖吗，小宝宝？提姆搅拌着巧克力粉说去你的，我只是冷。杰森从背后圈住他，那我比热巧克力擅长让你变热（辣）。说完他亲了一下提姆的后颈，有一点点薄荷味。

很快，提姆搂着杰森的肩膀，双腿夹着他的腰，整个人挂在了杰森的身上。二人下身连在一起，杰森双手托着他的臀部，就这样走回卧室。走路带来的牵扯和挺动已经让提姆无法抑制地喘息，偶尔发出一两声呻吟，杰森就会用吻来消音，让它变成喉间模糊的颤动，标志着杰森的胜利。他们来到床上。提姆跨在杰森的身上，先是自己前后动作，在快感和酸乏的共同作用下他浑身都软了，没力气了，杰森于是自下而上地挺动，由慢到快，提姆面对着他发出破碎的呻吟，双臂紧搂着他的背。杰森把他翻过来，面对着他的背顶动了十几下，然后又把他放倒。提姆伏在床上，前胸的两点被杰森抚弄，后面遭受骤雨般不停的进出，他只想叫，只想喊，连喘息都不够了。

杰森伸了两根手指放进提姆的嘴里。提姆含着那两根手指，先用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，但杰森没反应，于是他伸舌头轻轻舔舐，最后吮吸起来。吮了三四下后，那两根手指终于被抽了出来，却去了更要命的地方。提姆下身的顶端被抚弄，后面加快了频率，胸前的那只手也没有停止。

操，杰森，操。

下身由顶端被抚弄变为从上而下被套弄，杰森掌心的纹路带给他无尽的快感。

他们恢复了最初跨坐的姿势，提姆浑身湿透了，嘴唇很红，微微张着，喘息从那里逃逸。他的眼尾和肌肤都笼上了淡淡的粉色，双臂依然搂着杰森的脖颈。

杰森，杰森，杰森。

提姆被杰森搂进怀里，他们就这样依偎着躺下，下身还连在一起。

提姆从空白期恢复过来，他鼻尖蹭着杰森的胸肌，他说，我饿了。

杰森皱着眉哼哼了一下，等一下宝贝，等下我给你煮意面。

提姆的肚子咕咕叫了一声。

杰森翻身伏到提姆身上，和那双迷蒙的蓝宝石对视。他们又接吻，提姆的嘴唇都有点红肿了。下身的动作再度开始，杰森说，在此之前，我们还应该再来一次。

提姆只能笑着，喘息着，吻着，然后投降。


End file.
